1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method for producing the same, and in particular, to an electronic device formed by bonding a plurality of components with nanoparticles and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known method using crystal grain growth at an electrical interconnecting portion for micro electro-mechanical systems (MEMS), a first layer of a MEMS device is electrically connected with a second layer thereof by growing conductive crystal grains between the first layer and second layer (see, for example, PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2003-519378, FIG. 1).
In a known printed circuit board and a method for producing the same, tin particles and silver particles are filled in via holes formed in a resin film, and the resultant resin film is sintered by heating to establish electrical connection between conductor patterns (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-359470, FIG. 3).
In the above-cited known method using crystal grain growth at the electrical interconnecting portion for MEMS (see, for example, PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2003-519378, FIG. 1), manufacturing equipment such as vacuum equipment is required, thereby increasing the production cost. Furthermore, although this method using crystal grain growth can electrically connect the first layer and the second layer, this method cannot be applied to bonding, for example, a semiconductor device and a substrate together.
In the above-cited known printed circuit board and the method for producing the same (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-359470, FIG. 3), the resin film must be heated at a high temperature during sintering the tin particles and the silver particles. Unfortunately, this heating deteriorates the reliability of the product.